The Perfect Gift
by Spicetwist
Summary: With Gia preparing to give birth to triplets, Jason searches for the perfect anniversary gift to give his wife of six years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The alarm clock blasted Gia out of a very happy dream.  She reached one hand out and turned it off.  She stretched lazily before her hand went to her stomach.  She ran her hand gently over her unborn children.

She still couldn't believe that she was going to have triplets in just a few weeks.  It was going to be a big change for her and Jason.  They were going from having two children to having five.  She laughed when she thought about the fact that the ultrasound said that the triplets were going to be girls.  Poor Jason already complained that he was outnumbered and now he was going to be the only male in a family of seven people.

She stretched one more time before throwing back the blanket.  It was a struggle to sit up.  Jason had jokingly told her that she was as big as a house.  She was still trying to sit up when he came in the bedroom carrying a tray.  She looked at him and smiled.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Can't I make breakfast for my beautiful wife and serve it to her in bed?"

"You could if you knew how to cook," she laughed looking at the food suspiciously.  "Please tell me Mrs. Frederick cooked this."

Jason laughed.  He loved it when she teased him.  It gave him a chance to see her beautiful smile.

"Yes, she made it.  But I carried it up here on the tray myself," he said proudly.

"My hero," Gia said with a smile, as he helped her sit up.

He sat down on the bed next to her and picked up a fork.  Jason scooped up some eggs and held it up for her to eat.  When Gia didn't open her mouth he looked questioningly at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm feeding you breakfast."

"Jason, honey," she laughed.  "I know the doctor said I needed to take it easy for the next few weeks, but I can still feed myself."

"Oh, right," he said.  Jason put down the fork and got up.  He began to take her maternity clothes out of the closet so he could help her get dressed.  "How about this?" he asked holding up a green shirt and purple pants.

Gia looked at the outfit and gasped.  She couldn't believe his taste in clothes was that bad, since he always looked so good.  "Um… Jason, why don't you go check on the girls."  She hoped that he didn't see her biting her lip to keep from laughing at his choice.

He nodded and left the room.  Gia couldn't hold her laughter any longer.  She picked up Jason's pillow and buried her face in it so that he couldn't hear her laughing.

When her laughter had finally subsided Gia quickly finished her breakfast.  She managed to swing her feet around and put them on the floor.  

Before she could stand up, she heard the sounds of little feet running down the hall towards her.  "Mommy!  Mommy!" Erika and Kelly yelled as they ran into the room and dove onto the bed next to her.

Gia wrapped her arms around them and gave them a big hug.  She looked up to see Jason standing in the doorway.  He had a big smile on his face.  "What?"

"I'm just thinking how perfect my life has turned out," he said as he walked over to the bed.  He picked the girls up and put them in his lap and put his arm around Gia.  He kissed her cheek.  "And I have you  to thank for it."

Gia smiled.  He was right.  Their life was perfect.  They had two beautiful daughters with three more on the way, but most of all they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Frederick came into the bedroom.  "Girls, it's time to get dressed," she said to Erika and Kelly.  The two little girls took her hand and followed her out of the room.

"Let's get you dressed," Jason said smiling at Gia.

"Ok, but Jason…" she said not sure how to phrase her next sentence.  She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"What?"

"Jason, honey, you know I love you, but would you mind if I pick out my own clothes?"

Jason looked at the outfit he had picked out for her.  "Pretty bad huh?"

Gia made a face and nodded.

Jason hung the shirt and pants back in the closet.  With Gia giving him instructions, Jason soon came back to the bed with a normal looking outfit.  He helped her get dressed.  With a lot of difficulty, he managed to help her down the stairs and got her settled on the sofa.

Gia sat there a moment catching her breath.  "Whew!  I'll be glad when I have these babies.   I thought carrying one baby was difficult."

Jason sat down in a nearby chair.  "It won't be much longer," he reassured her with a smile.  

Gia smiled at him.  "I know," she said.

Mrs. Frederick and the girls came down the stairs.

"I drew this for the babies," Erika said handing Gia a picture.

"That's beautiful sweetheart, we'll hang it in their room.  Would you like that?"

Erika smiled and nodded.

 The doorbell rang.  Mrs. Frederick came out of the kitchen and answered it.  "It's Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos and family," she said.  Behind her stood Carly holding Matthew and Sonny holding Melanie's hand.  Michael stood near the door looking very bored.

"Thank you Mrs. Frederick," Gia said.  She was trying not to laugh as the housekeeper left the room.

"Does she always have to be so formal?" Carly asked.

"Always," Gia answered finally losing control and laughing.

Carly put Matthew down.  "Michael take the kids upstairs to play," she said.

"Mom, I'm thirteen years old.  What makes you think I want to play with a bunch of little kids?" Michael complained.

Carly turned and gave him a look that made it clear that she wasn't going to tolerate his attitude.  "You don't have to play with them, just watch them.  Now go!"

Michael sighed.  He took Matthew and Kelly by the hand and led them to the stairs.  "Come on," he said to Melanie and Erika.  He led the four children upstairs.

Carly sat down next to Gia.  "I swear he gets worse everyday."

"Well if you two don't need us, Jason and I have some business to discuss," Sonny said.

"No, you two go right ahead.  I'll keep the mother-to-be company," Carly said with a smile.

Jason stood up and followed Sonny out of the penthouse.

"So, do you and Jason have any big plans for your anniversary next week?" Carly asked after the guys had left.

Gia wasn't sure what to say.  Jason hadn't even mentioned their anniversary.  "Probably not.  I'm sure that Jason doesn't even remember that it is our anniversary.  I don't think he even cares," she said sadly bursting into tears.

Carly put her arm around Gia.  "Oh honey, I'm sure he cares," she said trying to comfort her.

Meanwhile out in the hall, Sonny and Jason were waiting for the elevator.

"So what was the big emergency that you needed to see me about?" Sonny asked.

"I need your help picking out the perfect anniversary gift for Gia.  I haven't mentioned our anniversary.  I want her to think I forgot that way it will be a total surprise." Jason said.

Sonny shook his head.  "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Jason nodded.  "Gia will love it.  So will you help me?"

"Yeah, but I think you ought to at least let her know that you remember."

"No, it'll be more special this way," Jason said.  The elevator arrived  "Let's go."   They got on the elevator and the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny sighed as Jason headed into another store.  This was the fifth store they had been in that morning.  Sonny hated to shop, but here he was looking for an anniversary present for someone else's wife.  He waited by the door while Jason looked through several showcases of jewelry.

"What do you think of this?" Jason asked.

Sonny rolled his eyes and walked over to look at the diamond necklace that Jason was looking at.  "It's fine.  You should buy it."

"That's what you said about everything I've shown you.  You're supposed to be helping me."

"Jason, listen to me.  Gia loves you.   She will be happy with anything you give her.  That necklace is perfect.  Will you just get it so we can go?"

"Sonny you don't understand.  I want to get her something special.  Do you have any suggestions at all?"

"I have two suggestions.  First, I suggest that you tell your wife that you remember your anniversary.  Second, I suggest that you make up your mind about that necklace quickly, because we have a meeting in half an hour," Sonny said.

Jason handed the necklace back to the jeweler.  "I may be back," he said.  "Let's get to that meeting."

"Are you going to mention your anniversary to Gia?"

"No, I told you that I want to surprise her."

Sonny shook his head.  He felt Jason was making a mistake, but he knew he wouldn't listen.  "Let's go."

***

Meanwhile, Carly had finally gotten Gia to stop crying.

"Do you really think that Jason still loves me?" Gia sniffed.

"Of course he does," Carly said.  "Gia, I've seen the way Jason looks at you.  There is no other word for it, but love."

"But he doesn't remember that our anniversary is coming up."

"You don't know that.  He may think that it's not important to mention it."

"No, he's forgotten," Gia said as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Even if he has, you've got a couple of weeks to remind him.  Sonny's forgotten our anniversary several times.  I just start dropping little hints to remind him.  Men just aren't any good at keeping track of dates.  It doesn't mean that they don't care."

Gia nodded.  "So I should drop hints for Jason?"

"That's what I would do."

Gia sighed at leaned back on the couch.  She had only been up a few hours, but she was already exhausted.  She had been getting tired much easier it got closer to her due date.  She had had the same problem when she was pregnant with Kelly and Erika, but not as bad.  She figured that it was due to the fact that she was carrying triplets.

Carly looked at her.  "You look tired.  Would you like me to take the girls with me today so you can get some rest?"

"That would be wonderful," Gia said sounding relieved.

Carly helped Gia back upstairs and got her settled on the bed.  "I'll let Mrs. Frederick know that you'd up here resting so she can check on you."

"Thanks Carly."

"Hey, what are friends for.  I'll bring the girls back about three," she said as she walked out of the bedroom.

Gia felt a slight pain in her stomach, but it was so brief that she decided to ignore it.  She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.


End file.
